After Dusk
by Silver Shadow-B e l i e v e r
Summary: Vampires, vessels, shapeshifters, and reapers, Oh my god! Suddenly everyone is after Bella, and Edward is forced to decide whether or not he'll make Bella a vampire in order to save her life. Will he do it? What if Bella finds someone new?BxE ExB
1. Prologue And here we go!

**Heya everyone. This is my first fanfic, so try to refrain from ripping me to shreds. I hope you guys like it. yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. (Unfortunately) Even though I wish I did all I own is this story that I've been nursing as my baby. **

Prologue

He ran his finger down my cheek, leaving a trail of icy coldness along my cheek. He frowned to himself and turned away from me, his gaze lowering to the floor. "I can't take it, I can't stay here with you." He whispered in a low voice. I stared at his back in horror, wrapping my arms around my body, trying to keep my legs from giving out. "What do you mean? But… Ed- Edward, I love you…" I felt a tear streak down my face, running down the line where his finger had been. He scowled and shook his head. "No! You can't love me, we're not meant to be together! It's only hurting both of us. I have to go away from here." I let out a shocked breath, finally collapsing to the ground, letting the tears fall. "Edward, no… You can't go. I'm nothing without you. You can't do this to me again." He looked down at me and crossed his arms. "It has to be this way." With his jaw set, he picked up his coat from where it was thrown over the chair and strode purposefully out.

**So'dya like it? Now comes the time when the author coaxes you to review by clicking that little blue button in the bottom corner. I'd give you a hug if you did. It doesn't bite.**

**-Lauren**


	2. The Dream

**Hey again. This is chappie uno. I hope you guys like it!**

**And don't forget to dance whenever you get the chance. (ohh it rhymes too!)**

_Diclaimer: I do not own any teeny tiny detail of Twilight, though I wish I did, so please don't sue me. (Not that I have anything they could take.)_

* * *

Chapter one 

I sat quietly in my room, my arms wrapped around my legs and my chin resting on my knees. I choked back sobs and wiped at my eyes, trying to prevent Charlie from hearing me, considering he was just a room away. I rocked back and forth, trying to urge my body towards sleep. Clinging to myself I thought of Edward and what had happened. It was mere hours after he had walked out on me, but I was already feeling deprived and drained of all energy and emotion. I untangled one of my arms and wrapped my quilt around me. Looking out the window I studied the rain beating against the windowpane. Lightning streaked the sky and the thunder rumbled low and menacing. I gave in to the strong urge to let out my feelings and cried, sobbing for Edward, and shuddering due to the cold. I longed for his icy, comforting embrace, and my sobs wracked my body, my mind swirling with images of Edward and his stunning face. I leaned over, setting my head on the pillow, drifting into a nightmare filled sleep.

_The wind whipped my hair into my face and snapped my shirt against my stomach. I could feel the salty taste of the ocean on my tongue. I turned to the sound of shouting and saw Edward standing on the shore, coaxing me. I went to him and buried my face in his shoulder, reveling in the comfort of his embrace. I breathed in his scent and looked up at his smiling face. Suddenly the air changed and everything went still. _

"_Run Bella!" Edward yelled and pushed me towards the cliff on my right. I scrambled forward and ran into a hard, planed chest. Fingers tangled in my hair and jerked my head backwards. _

"_How nice it is to meet you Bella." The man hissed, a smarmy grin crossing his face. He lowered his lips to my neck, his breath a whisper on my skin. "Don't worry, I can save you from this… monster." He gestured crudely at Edward who was running towards us. Locked in the man's embrace I struggled and kicked with no avail. I could feel Edward approaching and I felt an arm wrap around me, pulling me away from the man with his lips precariously close to my neck. I writhed and jerked, breaking from the man's arms and spinning around. Edward pulled me to him and began to run. The man kept up with us and pulled me away from Edward, landing a square blow to Edwards perfect chin. He fell and I was once again pulled into the man's embrace and he lowered his face to my neck, his fangs unsheathing. _

"_I can save you…" he whispered against my neck. My heart beat ten fold it's normal speed and as Edward screamed a protesting, _

"_NO! Bella!" before he sunk his fangs into my neck._

I woke up drenched in sweat, and I buried my face in my hands, weeping when I realized, once again, that Edward really was gone. I rolled over and pushed my face into the pillow, ignoring the loud thunderstorm outside. I sobbed unmercifully and continued to cry until I had no tears left. The room was tauntingly quiet and still. There was a small tap against the window and I overlooked it, assuming it was a tree, until the tapping grew into a rapping, until the window shook with the forceful bangs against it. I shot out of the bed and walked cautiously over to the window, sliding it open and bracing myself when the wind and rain whipped in.

"Hello?" A shadow crossed my vision and suddenly there was someone sitting before me, smiling brightly, tauntingly.

* * *

It is finito! Now it's time for you to go out and review. Tell all of your friends about this wonderful story too. wink wink Maybe I'll give you a sandwich and let you pet my puppy. 

**-Lauren**


	3. My sweet Bella

**Hello ladies and gentlemen. Here is the third chapter in our rapidly developing story that I'm writing. I need you help though. Of course. What author wouldn't? So, now that we've established that, REVIEW!! AH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything made by Stephanie Meyer. I don't own the characters, plot, great ideas; in fact, I don't own ANYTHING. Seriously. Har.**

* * *

Chapter 2 

I gasped and pressed my palm to my lips, suppressing a scream I knew would escape my lips if I hadn't. Staring right into my eyes with a cold look of supremacy was my nightmare man. He flung himself through the window and trapped me in his arms. I wiggled and flailed, letting out a blood-curdling scream. Abruptly he stopped me with a cold hard kiss. I ripped myself out of his arms and ran across the room towards the door, grabbing my lamp and hurling it at him. He caught it and flung it out the window in one fluid movement. He growled and pounced at me grabbing me again and breathing into my face. Suddenly I felt drowsy and I began to sway in his arms.

"That's right." He cooed. "Go to sleep my sweet." My eyes closed and I drifted into unconsciousness.

I rolled onto my side, letting out a moan as I felt the bruises from my resistance ache. I felt Edward's cold lips press against mine and I slid my arms around his chest, finding comfort in his cold embrace. I sighed and settled in again, drifting off, but not before hearing a soft, impersonal chuckle and the words:

"Edward? Only in your dreams sweet Bella. I am not Edward." I brushed them off, not thinking anything to be suspicious, falling into a dreamless sleep.

I woke to a soft lullaby and I felt my body sway. I looked up into the bright azure eyes above me and relaxed, listening to the sweet song he sung. He smiled, and my brain still fuzzy I didn't realize that the person so close to me was not my Edward, as soon as I did though, cold lips pressed against mine and I released a muffled cry. My nightmare man released me and spoke:

"Dear, sweet Bella, I know so much about you, and yet, you know nothing of me." I shot him a puzzled look and he chuckled. Thinking, the only good question I could stir up in my muddled mind was:

"What is your name?" He smiled and pressed a kiss to my forehead, brushing my hair back with his fingertips.

"My name? My name is Nathaniel, but if you wish, you may call me Nathan." I nodded, my mind still in a fog. He leaned down, pressing his lips to my neck. As soon as he did I became alarmed and jumped up, yelling and running towards the door. He sighed, unfazed, and appeared in front of me, blocking the door.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then." He growled. "He grabbed my arms and dragged me up to his lips and kissed me. I screamed against his mouth but it came out as a weak,

"Mmmmph." He scowled and lowered his lips, once again, to my neck. As his fangs unsheathed I shuddered and struggled, kicking at him. He shook me and looked towards the window for a moment. Taking advantage of the distraction, I pointed as best as I could and yelled,

"Oh God! Look!" He spun around and I ran as fast as I could, down the stairs, through the kitchen, and into the woods. As soon as my breathing slowed I pressed two fingers to my heart and willed Edward to hear my thoughts.

'Edward, I know you don't love me, but I'm sure that I love you. I'm in trouble and I don't know what's happening. Please help me; I'm afraid that these might be the last words I speak for I know he's coming to get me. Just know that I love you and I don't want you to miss me when I'm gone.'

"I love you, Edward." I whispered, then took a deep breath, mustering up every ounce of strength I had.

"ALICE!!!" I screamed, and took off towards Edward's house, knowing there was no way I would get there in time. "Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice!!!" I yelled, pushing myself to go faster and pumping my legs. I heard a curse behind me and I fell, tangling in a large jumble of brush, banging my head and losing consciousness.

When I woke I heard shouting and turned over to see two dark shapes wrestling on the ground. I instantly knew that it was Edward and Nathaniel.

"Edward!!" I yelled. I heard muffled growls and the occasional sound of a fist on flesh. I winced and tried again.

"Edward!!" I started to cry, becoming desperate and hoping to God that it was him.

"Sort of busy, Bella." I heard from the tangle of limbs. Suddenly there was a loud crack and a shout of pain. The tussle stopped and I peered closer to see if Edward was okay. The sight I was greeted with made my gut clench and my heart stop.

"Edward… Edward…" I whispered, rushing over to him and leaning over the bloody body. No sound or movement came from him and a tear ran down my cheek.

"No Edward. No…" I stared at the huge gash along his bare chest, marring his beauty. It wasn't healing rapidly like all of the vampire's wounds do; in fact it wasn't healing at all. With that realization I began weeping softly, chanting his name into the night sky.

"Alice…" I cried. "Alice… Edward…" I fell down next to Edward and shook. Lying there I didn't notice anything right away but soon a growl came behind me and something grabbed my neck, pulling my shaken body up from the ground in one swift movement.

"Aghh. Help…" I gave a weak cry, not caring much anymore, for my Edward was not coming back to me, not now, maybe not ever.

* * *

Ooooh. Evil cliffy. I hate to hold reviews hostage but…. I'm gonna anyway. Muahahahah! So review and I'll make another chapter. (I'm already developing a great idea!!) 

**-Laurennn!**


	4. Shopping for jim jams

**Time for chapter three in this story shindig! Again, I hope you guys like it and tomatoes don't hit me when you're done reading.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything by Stephanie Meyer or any other author, etc. Just this plot, blah blah. Don't sue me!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

I turned my head as best as I could to see who had a hold of me. With some shifting and grunting I saw who was dangling me above the ground.

"Alice!" I screamed in relief, "I… I… can vampires die, Alice?!" She tapped her slim finger on her chin and looked down at me with perfect, golden eyes.

"Well, I suppose if you behead them." She gasped and grimaced. "You didn't kill one did you?" I squirmed and dove to the ground next to Edward, glad that I got out of the tenth's person holding me today, hands. I ran my hands across the unbroken flesh of Edward's abdomen and felt myself go dizzy at the smell of blood. Holding myself up with my palms, I searched Edward for any sign as to whether he was alive or not.

"Who am I kidding? Edward can't die…" **(A/N: Because I won't let him! Haha!) **I whispered to myself. Behind me Alice made a sound of displeasure and bit her lip. She turned to face me and crossed her arms, approaching Edward's body.

"We have to take him to see Carlisle, just in case he's badly hurt." She scooped Edward up in her arms and commanded me to:

"Go back into your house, wash up, and get some sleep. You look like death walking." I ran my hands through my hair and nodded.

"Okay, but you'll tell me how he is, right?"

"Of course. I'll be back as soon as Carlisle wishes me to leave." She shot through the trees and I nodded and walked back towards my house. Looking around me I realized that my nightmare man had escaped when I saw Edward lying on the ground. I just hoped that he wouldn't come back. When I got back to the house I called up the stairs for Charlie, wondering how he slept through all of this. I went up to his room when no one replied and opened the door with my palm. Peering in I noticed Charlie sleeping in his bed, snoring softly, but there was a bright red sticky note stuck to his chest. I walked over and peeled it off reading it.

'If you want Charlie to live then don't resist me. I will come for you again, and when I do you'll be mine forever.'

I frowned and wished that Alice were here to see this. I went back to my room and gathered some clothes together, and after I took my shower I came back to the room and lying on my bed was none other than Edward Cullen. I rushed over and stopped just short of the bed, remembering the large gash on his chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking at the black shirt that covered his chest. "What happened to the cut? And where's Alice? But why did you come back?" He sort of half smiled half frowned.

"So many questions Bella. First I want to know why the hell you were out in the woods with that man." I told him about my dream and how we ended up in the woods. Edward nodded with an unhappy look on his face.

"Come here, Bella." He said in a honey sweet voice. I went the rest of the way to the bed and he pulled me down into his arms, holding me to his chest. When I remembered what had happened ot his chest, I rolled over to face him.

"What about your chest? Doesn't it hurt?" He shook his head and sat up. Pulling the shirt over his head my eyes rested on the large bandage wrapped around his abdomen. I sucked in a breath and looked up at him. He started to unwrap the bandage and I watched as nearly healed skin was revealed.

"You know what Edward? That's not fair." He chuckled and put his shirt back on so fast I didn't even see it. Pulling me to him he sighed.

"Needing to be near you this much isn't fair." He turned me over and I slid my arms around his neck pressing a kiss to his lips. He moaned and kissed me back for a few seconds, before pulling away and setting his chin on my forehead.

"I wish I could leave you and stay away, Bella. All of this is my fault. That man that was in your nightmare and that attacked you… he's an enemy of mine that I didn't want going after you." I heard a tapping on the window and it slid open revealing Alice standing before me.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting something?" **(A/N: Umm… YEAH!) **She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. I tried to pull out of Edward's arms to sit up but he growled and pulled me tighter to his chest.

"Right at this moment Rosalie is tracking down Nathaniel. He's been around our house lately and Rosalie seems to be on his track. Carlisle said it would be best if Edward and I stayed with you tonight, Bella." Alice smiled. "We can have a sleepover! First I want to go buy some killer pajamas and you, Bella, are coming with me to get your mind off of things!" I looked at Edward and pursed my lips.

"What are you gonna do while were gone?" He looked at me blankly.

"Track with Rosalie, of course. I don't want this guy anywhere near you. He's completely dangerous." I tried to protest but Alice already had me halfway out of my bedroom door.

"Let's go! I have the perfect idea of what I'm going to get you!" She giggled and pulled me out to her sleek, new car.

We were at the mall a few minutes later, thanks to some speeding on Alice's part. When we got inside she rushed me to the first store she saw and picked out some slinky red pajamas.

"Umm…. They're not really my style, Alice, how about something a little more covering and warm?" She frowned but nodded.

She ran to the back of the store and pulled out some really, and I mean really, expensive blue ones. They were nice but… they were three hundred dollars for pajamas. Three hundred!! **(A/N: As you can see, I'm not a fan of expensive pajamas.) **I shook my head and Alice sighed.

"Fine. If you're not going to get them, I will for me." I agreed that she would look good in them and we moved on to the next store. An hour and a half later, Alice had picked out four pairs of new pajamas for me and six for her. Exhausted we went back to my house and were greeted by an angry Charlie.

"Where were you? And why didn't you leave me a note saying where you were going?" I looked down at my feet and mumbled something that resembled:

"PajamasexpensivemallEdwardstorecarAlice…" Alice laughed and turned to Charlie.

"It was my fault Charlie. I took Bella to the mall to get some new pajamas and I forgot to leave a note. It totally slipped my mind." She smiled at him and he scratched his head, nodding.

"Well, okay, but please don't let it happen again." We both nodded and rushed up to my room, tossing the bags on the bed, getting a reply from someone we had accidentally buried in our new clothed.

"Umpphh." The bags flew off the bed and landed on the floor. "Thanks ladies." Edward remarked. Both Alice and I broke out laughing and Edward sat there for a moment before joining in on our merriment. **(A/N: Aha. I love that word. Shindig is a cool word too.)**

* * *

**Ta- da. Another chapter finished. I actually got up this morning to let my puppy out. (We just got her yesterday!!) So I wrote when she was jumping around in the leaves/snow. Review! You know you want to.**

**-Llaauurreenn**


	5. Popcorn fights and broken windows

Chapter four has taken its form. Just so you guys know, I'm open for suggestions as to what I should do with my plot. Flames are okay too, I can take it.

_Disclaimer: There's no ownage of any Twilightness around here so don't call the police…_

* * *

Edward POV

When I finally got all of the bags off of me and we were situated Alice put in a movie and Bella made some popcorn. (A/N: Argh. Now I'm hungry, someone feed the author!) My angel burnt it though, I might add. Sitting on the sofa she cuddled up to my chest and tossed some popcorn up in the air, catching it with her mouth. Alice laughed and a popcorn war ensued, Alice positioned behind the couch with the bowl and Bella in the doorway with a handful of buttered popcorn.

I sat on the couch and laughed along with them, watching Bella's sweet face light up with joy and popcorn stuck in her silky brown locks. I walked over to her and she squealed, thinking I was going to bombard her with popcorn. I pulled all of the popcorn out and pressed a feather-light kiss to her soft, rosy lips. Alice grinned over at me and made a motion that looked like she was taking a picture.

"What brought that on?" Bella asked me, and smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh, just thinking how beautiful you are." I whispered in her ear. "And I've come to a decision, too." She raised a brow and squeezed me in a hug.

"What decision?" She pondered and kissed my jaw. I took her face in my hands and smiled.

"I'm never going to leave you again, my dear sweet Bella." She looked up at me with a doubtful look in her eyes that shattered my heart. To see such pain on my angel's face tore me apart.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you." She said, tears welling in her eyes and spilling over. I hugged her tight against my chest and poured all of my emotion into my voice.

"I swear to you, on my life, that I will never leave you, ever, again." She nodded solemnly and picked up a piece of popcorn.

"Wha…?" Was all I got out before she tossed the piece of popcorn in my face and ran.

"You are so not getting away with that!" I yelled and raced after her, the sound of Alice's laughs echoing in my ears. When I caught her in her bedroom, I tackled her to the bed and growled.

"Oooh, Mr. Scary Vampire Man." She joked, rolling out from under me. I jumped up and wrapped her in my arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"It's late, and you're human." I remarked. "You need to sleep." She shook her head, and yawned.

"I'm not tired." She argued, yawning again. I took her in my arms and lowered her to the bed.

"Go to sleep, sweet Bella. I will be here with you. As will Alice." She stuck her tongue out at me but nodded. I smiled and told her I was going to get Alice. She crawled under the quilt and looked up at me.

"'Night."

"Goodnight Bella. I will be back before you can say 'Isabella'."

I chuckled as I walked out of the room hearing her soft, sarcastic whisper, 'Isabella'. When I returned to the sitting room Alice was waiting for me on the couch.

"Hello, Alice. You plan on sleeping in Bella's room, right?" She nodded and joked,

"You plan on sleeping in Bella's bed, right?" I laughed and ruffled her hair, getting a disgusted remark when I mussed it. She stood and stated she was going to take a shower before she went to sleep. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Alice." I said and she ran over to me, catching me in a tight hug.

"Goodnight, Edward, lover of Bella and causer of messy situations." She laughed at the look on my face and skipped off towards the bathroom. I shook my head at her remark and went back to my Bella.

Walking into the darkened room I could tell she was not sleeping because her breathing was normal. Walking over to the bed I lied down next to her and enveloped her in my arms. She sighed and shifted closer to me. I was thinking about how I could get her to fully trust me again when something burst through the window, sending glass shards flying, and proclaimed,

"I'm baaack!" I jumped up and looked across the room at the man. He smiled brightly, evilly, and I heard a muffled scream. Looking down at Bella with a surprised look I heard her say:

"Dang it! Why do you always have to come through the stupid window? Can't you use the door? Charlie's gonna kill me for that window. You are so paying for that!"

* * *

Heh. I'm finished with that bugger. I'll start working on the next chapter in a little while, since I'm already concocting an idea for it. Yay! Now comes that special time. You knew it'd come, so, REVIEW! Down in the left corner click submit review!

Love you all! (sort of)

LAuren


	6. That Monster

So it turns out I don't have anything to do today. Which means that there will be random posting of chapters, which is good right? Right.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All I have is this laptop and this sandwich. That's it.**_

* * *

Bella's POV

My window! God, no one has respect for property anymore.

Edward had a look of pure hatred and loathing on his face, it made me hope he didn't kill anyone in front of me. I wouldn't be able to take it. He sprang forward and landed in front of Nathaniel.

"What do you come here for Nathaniel? No one finds you welcome." Nathaniel shook his head and walked towards Edward before he was stopped by the horrible growl that ripped from Edward's throat.

"I've come for my sweet, Bella." He smiled at me and I felt an odd intoxicating feeling take hold of me. Pushing Edward out of the way he approached me, grabbing my arm and breathing in my face. His breath brought on a calm feeling and made me feel happy in his arms.

Edward growled and I could hear him call for Alice. My nightmare man held me in his arms and turned towards Edward.

"You have no hope now, Edward. She is mine and she always be." He snarled at Edward. "You stole my love from me once and now it's time for me to return that favor, with this… delectable creature." He ran his finger down my cheek and across my jaw. I snapped at him with my teeth and his frowned at me.

"No!" Edward yelled. "I didn't steal Lilly. We were friends and I had no interest in her that way. Bella is my one and only." Nathaniel grins.

"Then it will make it even sweeter when I take her from you." He scoffed and dragged me out the window and into the night.

I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing he was running and kept them closed even when I knew he had stopped.

"We're here, my sweet." He said and gestured to a large gothic looking house. It was one where you could imagine the Dracula music playing and almost every door was expected to creak.

I grimaced and looked up at him. I tried to keep my legs from giving out, so I leaned into him.

"What's with the weird blowing in my face thing? Maybe you should use a tic-tac if you ever do it again." I suppressed the shakiness of my voice, but there was still a waver to it showing how scared I really was. He growled lowly at me and breathed into my face once again, much to my dismay. I started to feel weak and tired and suddenly his swimming azure eyes were a lot more appealing. Noticing the change in my emotions he took advantage of my week moment and kissed me with soft, sweet lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned more of my weight onto him. Suddenly I stopped. Soft sweet lips? What was I thinking? This man was not my Edward. He would never be anything close to my funny, sweet, caring Edward.

At one point in my realization I must've said Edward's name aloud, for Nathaniel tossed me down onto the ground and roared.

"I AM NOT EDWARD! You will love me! I am Nathaniel and we must be together, you can't be with… that… that THING! That MONSTER!" He fumed and he paced. "If it must be this way that Edward must die!" He screamed the last word and he pulled me up into his arms again, taking off into the woods.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to post this one, but the neighbors came over to see the puppy. Anyway. You guys should review. I mean seriously. This is what I get paid for. Actually I don't even GET paid, so you should reimburse me with a shower of reviews.

**-Laurenn**


	7. The fight for Bella

Wow. I'm on a roll today. Sorry for the shortness of the chapters, but, it always looks longer in Microsoft Word, ya'know? Anyway, time for the boring disclaimer.

_**Disclaimer: I own TWILIGHT!! I DOO! (Kidding. I don't)**_

* * *

I struggled as best as I could, but to no avail. After all he was a vampire with super-human strength. Would you be able to get out?

When we stopped I opened my eyes and we were sitting on the roof, outside of my window. Inside Edward was pacing and Alice had a desperate look on her face as she made an attempt to calm him down.

Clamping a hand over my mouth my nightmare man Nathaniel pushed in through the window. As soon as we were inside he threw me on the ground and my head made contact with the floor. Hard. I cried out and swung my leg, kicking Nathaniel in the ankle. He didn't even flinch.

Heading over towards Edward he let out a blood-curdling cry and slammed Edward up against the wall. They both spun around, fists flying as Alice joined in and landing a kick to the vampire's spine.

"Alice!" I yelled as he took her by the leg and threw her into the door. Which only served to piss Edward off more. He let out a piercing war cry and threw his weight into Nathaniel's chest, breaking a few ribs and unleashing some sickening cracks.

"Bella! Help Alice!" Edward yelled and dodged a fist coming from Nathaniel. "I can take him!" Nathaniel dove into Edward, sending him sprawling on the floor. I crawled as fast as I could over to Alice, my body protesting. I felt her neck for a pulse and let out a soft sigh of relief when her heart beat steadily.

"Alice. Alice, wake up." I whispered and hugged her to me. She groaned and sat up, pushing me away.

"Quit. My bruises haven't healed all the way. I need a couple seconds." She stretched languidly, moving like a sleek cat and I felt envious of her beautiful looks. She smiled at me and looked over at my shoulder to the fight that was still raging behind us.

"Edward might still need help." She remarked and got up swiftly, pulling me up with her. She walked steadily over to the tussle and waited a second before jumping in and twisting the vampire's arm behind his back.

"Leave us alone." She said calmly and punched him in the jaw, smiling when it made a satisfying crunch. He howled and held his face in his hands whispering only one word before falling heavily to the ground.

"Charlie."

I gasped but Edward rushed over and gripped my in his arms before I could run out of the room.

"I need to get to him!" I cried, and pushed against his chest not making him move at all. Alice went eerily still and her eyes clouded over. Edward hushed me and stroked my hair with his hand. When Alice snapped out of it Edward looked at her confusedly before his eyes widened and I knew he had read her mind.

"What is it, Alice? Was it about Charlie?!" I asked desperately. She nodded curtly but she wouldn't say anything. Edward's grip on me loosened slightly and I took the advantage and hauled ass to Charlie's room. Flinging open the door I flipped the lights on.

"CHARLIE!" I yelled, looking desperately around the room. I threw back the blankets on the bed and searched every inch of the room, looking for him. Out of my peripheral vision I noticed another red sticky note on the lampshade. I rushed over to it and peeled it off, reading franticly for any clue as to where Charlie went. All it said was:

'_I warned you.'_

* * *

Oooooh. I like this ending. Now to decide whether to keep writing or stop for now… Anyway, review! I'll be very happy if you do and I won't be forced to…. Um… eat nutritious food!

**-Lauren.**


	8. Alice's vision

**Agh. I couldn't resist! It's time for Lauren to continue the story. On with it!**

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah. Twilight isn't mine. But EDWARD IS! HAH! (Runs away with him) Actually. He's not. Poo.

* * *

I cried out in frustration as Edward held me back. I struggled and pushed at him.

"We have to get Charlie, Edward!" A tear ran down my cheek. "Who knows what they're doing to him!"

Alice walked in and took the crumpled not from my hands. Soon she was zoned out again, her eyes foggy and her mind elsewhere. I slumped against Edward's chest, all of the fight gone out of me. I cried into his shirt and he held me closer.

"Oh Edward, what are we going to do? We have to find him!" I whispered urgently into his chest.

"Sweet, Bella. I will call Carlisle and we will figure out how to get Charlie back." To prove his point he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Carlisle's number. He tapped his finger on my back impatiently, waiting for Carlisle to pick up. Speaking into the phone so quickly I couldn't understand, he conversed with Carlisle and when he was done he lowered the phone back into his pocket and gazed down at me.

A minute later Alice 'ahem'ed to draw our attention back to her.

"I saw something." She announced, and I nodded to indicate that she should continue. "Charlie is being held in a dark room, filled with cobwebs and dust. He doesn't look too disheveled so I assume he hasn't been there long. It seems as if he's in the basement of a large house…" I gasped and wriggled out of Edward's arms.

"I think I know where he is!" I said and Edward looked at me with a bemused expression.

"Hey. I know what I'm talking about! Don't look at me like that." He laughed.

"Like what?" He asked and pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around me, still laughing.

"Like you think I'm hysterical or crazy or something." I stuck my tongue out at him and spun around to Alice. Who was also laughing I might add. "You'll listen to me, right, Alice?" She nodded and Edward kissed my shoulder.

"I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn't think you knew what you were talking about, but you're just so cute when you're angry." He told me, and I laughed at him.

"Well then you won't mind looking at my angry face for a while more." I said and he kissed my nose before I spun around to Alice again.

"Alice. I think I know where Charlie is." She told me to go on. "When nightmare ma… I mean, Nathaniel took me out through the window…" I grimaced when I remembered my broken window. "… He took me to his home. Which reminds me of what you described from your vision." She nodded and Edward looked at me with a surprised expression. I indulged myself in saying,

"That's right vampire boy, I know what I'm talking about. When he ran, he ran straight that way…" I pointed straight out the Charlie's window. "… For five minutes, thank you very much." I turned around to face Edward and said: "Now do you believe me?"

Edward nodded and walked over to Alice. "What do you think this means?" She shook her head.

"I don't know, but Carlisle probably does." She motioned for me to go out the door before her and as we walked down the stairs she said: "We have to go there now, Charlie could be in grave danger." She grimaced and continued the rest of the way down the stairs. "I could hear her mumble the words. "We all could be..."

* * *

Hmph. On to the next chapter. Review REVIEW! Thanks.

-Lauren.


	9. Reapers

Next chappie! What will happen to Charlie?? Only I know. Until you read and find out. Then you'll know. So not only I will know. We'll both know. That we know what each person knows. Individually. AH! I'm confused.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, for I am a lowly peasant. With a banana. No, you CANNOT HAVE IT!

* * *

some well placed speeding and a little charming of the police officers, we made it to the Cullen household. (A/N: Hurrah!) When we got inside Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were all waiting for us in the sitting room.

"How are you?" Emmett asked me, with a frown on his face.

"Yes, Bella, we're all very worried about you." Carlisle said.

I tried to hide my fear of what was to come when I answered,

"Fine for the moment. I just hope we can find Charlie." Everyone nodded solemnly.

"Now that we're all here," Carlisle announced, "It's time to figure out what we're going to do to get Charlie back."

"Bella thinks she might know where he's being held. Tell them Bella." Alice offered and then sat down next to Emmett on the couch. I explained about the tall gothic looking house where nightmare man lives, and our journey through the forest. When I was done I noticed that Carlisle had acquired a sick look on his face, along with Edward.

"What is it?" I asked. Edward pulled me down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "Darling Bella. What we're up against is more than any of us. Nathaniel is a reaper."

I looked at Edward with a shocked look on my face. "What?! What's a reaper?" Edward looked to Esme and she shook her head with a dismayed look on her face.

"I can't tell you. I don't want to frighten you, sweet Bella. I'm sure we can get Charlie back." I pulled away from his embrace and glared down at him.

"What do you mean 'sure we can'? We have to get him back! We can't not!" (A/N: double negative. Tsk tsk.) I cried. Edward shushed me and pointed to Alice. Everyone in the room looked at Alice and waited for her to snap out of her vision. Once she did everyone looked at her expectantly as she cleared her throat.

"Alice! We can't take the suspense!" Rosalie snapped at her. "Get on with it!" Alice nodded curtly and explained.

"Nathaniel is approaching his home with others of his kind. They don't seem very happy and they look extremely hungry," she said. "Nathaniel plans on killing Edward and capturing Bella so he can… erm… do what reapers do." I sighed.

"Why won't anyone tell me what the hell a reaper is? I'm sick of this out of the loop thing!" Edward chuckled behind me and I shushed him.

"I really don't want to tell you, and risk scaring you. Reapers aren't like nice little bunnies." I laughed at Carlisle's explanation.

"Bunnies don't jump out window's and try to bite my neck after kissing the pants off of me." Edward growled.

"He bit you?" I shook my head at him and replied,

"No but he nearly did. I think he might've scratched my neck, or something though." I rubbed my hand over the right side of my neck, only for it to be pulled away and my neck examined closely by Edward.

"Oh God, Bella. He did scratch you." Everything in the room went quiet except for me.

"Well so? It's not like I'm gonna die or lust after someone's blood, right?" I laughed, but everyone else in the room remained deathly quiet. "Right?" I squeaked out.

"Bella," Emmett spoke, "When someone is bitten by a reaper they either turn into one, or die. Reapers are like vampires but the feed off of people's life. They reap the life out of you through your blood. For all we know, you, Bella, are a reaper."

* * *

Cliffy. It's an evil one. Guess you'll have to wait to see what happens next!! REVIEW REVIEW!

_******-Laurennn**_


	10. Blood lust and band aids

Hey (again). I guess I have to write another chapter because this idea is eating at me!! Here we go.

_Disclaimer: I feel fantastic. (Considering I have Edward tied up in my basement). Huh? You want me to write a disclaimer? Oh, well, I may have him in my basement but I don't OWN him. Happy now?_

* * *

I jumped up off of Edward's lap and ran across the room to Carlisle.

"Oh God Carlisle. Look at it! I need to know if I'm a reaper." I gagged and ran my hands through my hair. My breathing quickened and I yelled: "Oh my god. If I'm a reaper that nightmare man is SO DEAD! Am I lusting for blood? Oh God. Don't anyone come near me! I might snap and eat you all! Agh! Do I look like him? Is my body cold? Am I GOING TO DIE?!" I felt cold hands press at the small of my back and Edward wrapped me in a comforting hug. **(A/N: Ha Bella. Flip out why dontcha?)**

"Bella, my sweet. I'm sure you're fine. No you will not lust after blood. Emmett is just one for drama." I scowled at Emmett but he just waved at me. "I still want Carlisle to look at, just in case. I nodded feeling my hysteria sizzle and burn out. I walked closer to Carlisle and he pressed his fingers to the hollow of my neck.

"It looks fine Isabella," He remarked. "We just need to cover it with a band aid so it doesn't get infected." I nodded and he walked into the kitchen. **(A/N: Band aids cure everything! Yay!)**

Turning around and looking at everyone in the room, I turned bright red. "Well, erm, sorry for that little outburst."

"Outburst? More like hysterical breakdown." Rosalie commented.

"Yeah thanks, Rosalie, I love you too." I stuck my tongue out at her and took the band-aid from Carlisle when he handed it to me. "Pink polka dots?" I giggled and looked down at the band aid I was holding.

"Hey! I like pink!" Alice said. We all laughed and she said she was going to go the bathroom, before leaving.

"Now back to business, ladies and gentlemen." Carlisle started.

"You forgot Edward."

"Shut up Emmett."

After everyone was sitting, Carlisle began again. "Now we must figure out how we will get Charlie back. Edward, I want you and Jasper to track Nathaniel while the rest of us think up a plan. Call me on your cell phone, Edward, when you figure out where Nathaniel is." Edward and Jasper both nodded before departing. I silently wished Edward luck and hoped he wouldn't get hurt.

"Bella I want you to go with Alice to Seattle. Go to a hotel and lie low. I don't want anyone coming after you." Alice nodded and I started to protest but she clamped a hand over my mouth and walked me out to her car. After a few minutes of driving she turned to me.

"I told Emmett to call me if anything progresses, so we'll always be in touch with him." She smiled. "Don't worry, Bella, we'll get Charlie back." I smiled solemnly at her and turned to look out the window.

When we finally got there Alice picked the nicest hotel she could find and checked in. We got into a suite because the boy working the front desk was the same age as Alice, and impervious to her charms. Settling into our room Alice hummed a tune and told me I should take a shower to get my mind off of things.

I went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, turning on the water and testing it to see if it was hot yet. I stepped in and let the water run down my body, thinking of Edward. **(A/N: Stop thinking like that! Get your mind out of the gutter!) **

When I was finished I stepped out and towel dried my hair before brushing it, being careful to get all of the tangles out. **(A/N: Me, as the author wouldn't really know, because I have short hair. It only goes an inch below my earlobe.) **Soon I heard Alice's voice drifting in from the other room and I went to see if Emmett had called. Hearing her frustrated voice, I stopped in the doorway, listening to her conversation.

"What do you MEAN he could be dead?!"

* * *

OMG! Another cliffy. So sad... I'm gonna go eat some pie and when I come back I expect REVIEWS by the TRUCKLOAD!

-LaUrEn


	11. Death

**It has come to the time when Lauren has finished the next chapter. So read it!**

_**Disclaimer: Wahhh. (crys)**_

* * *

"No, NO! He can't be dead!" She protested, and seeing me in the doorway she spoke something incoherently and slipped the phone into her pocket.

"Hi Bella, how was your shower?" She asked, her voice concealing the terror I knew was there. I frowned and felt my heart stop as the words from her conversation sunk in. Swallowing the lump in my throat I stepped towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"Is Charlie really… is he really dead, Alice?" I asked and looked into her molten eyes, feeling the pang of fear in my chest. She burst into quiet tears and pulled me tighter before releasing me and nodding.

"He's gone. Edward said that we should come back to Forks so that you can see for yourself." She choked out. "They really killed him." She said shaking her head. "I don't believe it."

I cried quietly into Alice's shirt and thought about Charlie. The way he seemed so casual in his caring or the way he was so concerned about Edward and I. He held a piece of my heart, and now that he was gone, he hadn't bothered to give it back. He up and took it with him. He was so nice to everyone and had always wanted the best for me. How was I going to tell Renee what had happened? How would I be able to stand living without my Charlie?

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and walked towards the car with Alice after she told the boy we would be checking out early. As I walked I felt as if there were lead weights in my shoes and in my heart. Hanging my head I leaned on Alice for support and slid into the front seat of her car.

We drove back in silence, dread and sadness hanging heavily in the air, making my throat tighten. I could feel Alice's pain too and it reached out and grasped my heart. When her phone rang we both jumped and she pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to me.

"Answer it please?" I nodded and flipped it open.

"Hello, Edward?"

"Sweetheart, how are you holding up?" He asked in a soft, comforting voice.

"I'm… okay… I don't know." I replied, the words getting mangled in my mind before they even came from my lips.

"Okay. It's okay. We'll make it through this together. I'll be here for you, darling Bella." He cooed. I could hear someone talking in the background and after a moment I could hear Edward's voice again.

"Sweetie? Tell Alice that she needs to get back here now. We don't have much time and Jasper thinks that there's someone coming."

I began to ask what we needed time for, but Edward hung up. I turned to Alice slowly and spoke.

"Edward says that there's no time and someone is coming. He told me to say that you need to hurry." She nodded shortly and pressed her foot down harder on the gas. Within minutes we were parked oddly in front of the house that was lived in by nightmare man.

She ran around the front of the car and opened the door for me and tugged me out by my arm. Running quickly she made her way to the back of the house and threw open a larg oak door.

"Edward, Jasper!" She called and two shadows emerged from the dark, approaching us quickly. By their stance and walk I suddenly realized that neither of them were Edward, and neither of them were Jasper. The one on the left spoke first, in a deep menacing voice.

"Close, but no. I am not Edward, nor am I Jasper."

I let out a cry and Alice shouted.

"No! Get away! You can't have Bella!" She yelled, shoving the first figure and lunging towards the second one.

I screamed for Edward and dodged the man when he tried to grab me by my hair. As I fell I noticed something heaped on the ground. Charlie. I screamed and edged closer to the body, pressing my fingers to his neck. No pulse. I put my hand above his mouth. No breath.

No nothing. I cried, and Alice let out and defeated noise when she saw what I was crying about.

Charlie really was dead.

* * *

Oooooh. Or is he?! You're gonna have to wait until tomorrow! But I promise it'll be good. Really good. Just like the reviews I'll get. Wink wink. 


	12. Authors note IMPORTANT READING

**Author's note:**

**Hey everyone… Lauren was being forgetful today and she wrote two chappies, but she left them IN HER LOCKER! I'm so so so so so sorry and I promise you FOUR chapters tomorrow. Cross my heart and hope to die. It happened right when the story was getting good, too. [**

**See you tomorrow. Lots of love! **

**-Lauren**


	13. Changing Bodies

Time for a little recreation on Lauren's part. I'm IMing my best friend Katelynn right now, so she can rally back what the main idea of the next chapter is. It seems I've forgotten it in my locker again because my boyfriend ambushed me after school. Tsk tsk Lauren. I feel bad now, so my punishment is to try and recreate the chapter as best I can. Oh, and my promise is being upholded because I will post four chapters tonight!

_Disclaimer: I have no time for this. So you think I would be here if I was a nationally acclaimed author? NO._

* * *

I pushed myself up from the ground and ran towards Alice, only to be intercepted by the man who had spoken. He gripped my arms tightly and summoned the other man with a snap of his wrist.

"Jameson!" He ordered. "Take this…. thing…"

"BELLA!" I snapped at him, getting pissed at the high rate people were grabbing on to me today. He frowned and started again.

"Fine then. Take Bella," He shot a disapproving glance at me. "And lead her upstairs to wear Nathaniel is waiting." Jameson's feet stayed glued to the floor, but I got a look at his face when the light hit his sharp jaw. He was tall and he had dark black eyes. So dark black that you couldn't tell the difference between the iris and the pupil.

The man in front of me looked down at my face with irregular lavender eyes. Nonetheless, they were beautiful. A smile must've appeared on my face because he slapped me with his hand an yelled,

"No smiling! Save it for your king! JAMESON! Get over here and take this little brute,"

"BELLA!" He gritted his teeth.

"…Bella up to Master Nathaniel. He wishes to see her right away." I snorted and looked up at him, blowing the hair away from my face.

"So what? Are we back in the medieval times?" I laughed, imitating him, which only further increased the level of his temper. "Master Nathaniel…. Wishes to see her… Oh that's priceless." Alice chuckled, but was silenced when suddenly I was in the arms of Jameson, and Lavender eyes had his hand clamped over Alice's mouth. He let out a screech when she bit his hand, hard. Jumping mercilessly over Charlie's body, Jameson ran out of the room, up the stairs, passed a large dining room, and stopped in a sprawling sitting room, where Nightmare Man was sitting in a chair in the corner.

"What do you want?" I asked, and put a sneer on my face as best as I could with a man, excuse me REAPER, crushing my lungs and ribs. I spun around in his arms and put my nose close to his. "Would you PLEASE loosen up your grip? I would like to keep my arms and not have them chopped off due to blood loss!!" He sneered, but loosened his grip and turned me back around to Nathaniel, who was simply smiling back at me.

"Entertained?" I asked, sick of this whole kidnapping, 'you are mine forever and ever' crap. I mean, I've had ENOUGH. I just want to be able to go home and get a good night's sleep without someone threatening my family or me.

"Yes." He said, the smile still pulling at the corners of his mouth. "I am, sweet Bella." I shook my head.

"No. Just Bella. No sweet, no darling, no beautiful, JUST Bella." He nodded, but his smile faltered and he came closer, motioning for Jameson to let me go and leave. I rubbed my arms when Jameson's hard grip ceased and looked up at him, before seizing the moment and making a run for it. I ran out of the sitting room, through the huge dining room, and threw myself down the stairs.

When I entered the basement, Alice and Lavender eyes looked up at me, but Lavender eyes recovered first and landed a hard blow to Alice's jaw, sending her to the floor. He jumped up and ran over to me, picking me up and throwing me down on the dirty floor. I landed hard next to Charlie's body, my arm pinned under me. I kicked out and hit flesh, hearing a satisfactory screech from whomever I hit. Which just so happened to be Lavender Eyes. He grabbed his leg and jumped around, before setting it back on the ground and running towards me.

With a growl, Alice appeared behind him and hit him on the skull with a two by four. He screamed and fell to the ground, unconscious. Alice sunk to the floor next to me, and something caught my eye.

I turned towards Charlie's body, to see what it was, and I was met by the sight of the air around Charlie, popping and sizzling. I blinked a few times, trying to clear my mind and get rid of the hallucination. When I looked back at him his body shimmered and faded to a foggy shape, gaining a gasp from my lips. A moment later, Charlie's body took on the shape of a tall, lean man, with long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, I saw how shockingly green they were, and he looked just as surprised to see me. He coughed and sputtered, blinking repeatedly as I had done.

He gasped loudly and whispered one word:

"Isabella…" Before he collapsed.

* * *

OMG! WTF?! This is getting weird man… I wonder what happens next?? Only the next chapter holds the answers. And of course my mind!! Haha.

**-Lauren**


	14. That thing

Back again I am! Now it's time for the next chapter, so YOU need to READ it! Yay! You know, if you guys don't keep reading, the story will go BLIP!! And disappear. It's true, you know. SO KEEP READING! Thanks.

_Disclaimer: All I have is this orange. It's very tasty, but it squirted me in the eye. Damn orange._

* * *

I crawled across the floor, and leaned over the man. His eyes fluttered but he didn't wake up. I growled in frustration, and smiled slightly when I realized how much I was getting to be like Edward.

All of a sudden someone's hand was circling my neck, squeezing tighter and tighter. I gurgled out a scream, but it sounded horrible and nothing like the scream it was meant to be. **(A/N: If you can't envision it, think of a dying cat…) **I pulled and clawed at the fingers until they loosened.

I was surprisedwhen the hands fell away, and I spun to see what had happened. Behind me was Edward. **(A/N: The real one this time.) **He was standing behind Lavender Eyes, pinning him to the ground on his stomach. Lavender Eyes yelled out a protest and shot me a pretty convincing death glare, but considering the times I had eluded death today I was pretty okay with that. Plus, Edward, who had a grip like a vise, sustained him pretty tightly. I looked down at him and indulged myself with sticking my tongue out at him before I turned to Edward and asked:

:"What the hell was that? Where were you?" His face was grim and he looked down at his legs when he spoke.

"Jasper and I," Jasper saluted me, and I looked at him oddly before waving back. "Were tracking Nathaniel this whole time, and it wasn't until I read Alice's thoughts, that I knew you guys were in trouble." He looked down at Lavender Eyes and chuckled sadly. "Zachary here, can imitate my voice pretty well. That's who called when you and Alice were in the car." He frowned and unconsciously banged Lavender Eye's head on the ground, knocking him out. He started pacing and mumbling to himself. It sounded something along the lines of:

"HowcouldIhaveleftyouandthoughtyouwouldn'tgetintotroublewhenyouabviouslywould.Anddid.Ican'tbelieveIleftyou.Icould'velostyouandIwouldn'thavebeenabletotakeitifyouwouldbegone."

(A/N: Which translates to: How could I have left you and thought you wouldn't get into trouble, when you obviously would. And did. I can't believe I left you. I could've lost you and I wouldn't have been able to take it if you would be gone.)

I smiled at his obvious concern.

"I love you too, Edward." I walked over to him and pulled him to me. He hugged me and wrapped his cold arms around my body. I rested my head in the hollow of his shoulder and asked:

"What would you say if I told you that that man right over there," I pointed to what used to be Charlie. "use to be Charlie, but changed a little while ago? Like, he shimmered and then he was different?" Edward gasped and held me at arm's length.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. I took a deep breath and started again slowly.

"What I'm saying is that that man right there looked like Charlie's body. Then when Lavender e… I mean, Zachary, pushed me onto the ground, the body started to change, and now he looks like… that." Edward gasped and looked down at me.

"Oh my god, Bella. He… he changed?" I nodded and he ran his hands down my arms, and my face. "And Zachary pushed you? How dare he!" Edward fumed and hugged me to him.

"You okay?" Jasper asked, and I nodded. "Good." He replied, and I thanked him for his concern.

Edward grimaced and looked at the body behind me, shifting and hugging me to his side. He swallowed and looked down at my face.

"I think I know what happened Bella." I pulled away from him.

"What?" I asked, shooting him a puzzled look. He looked over at Jasper and Jasper shook his head slowly. I glared at both of them and I might've even stomped my foot. Edward tried to hug me again, but I stepped away from him and looked at him seriously.

"What is it, Edward? I want you to tell me. NOW." He nodded solemnly.

"Well, first of all sweetheart, that right there," He pointed to the man that used to be Charlie. "Is a shape-shifter, one that I've known for many years. Second of all, this means that we don't know where Charlie is, so he's still out there somewhere. Third is, when no one was looking, Nathaniel escaped. And I'm positive he'll be back."

* * *

OH NOOO! Sorry you guys, but I have to go. Blame the teachers for giving me so much homework. :p See you guys tomorrow, which means you'll get two or more chapters when I get home from school. BE READY!

-Lauren.


	15. Vessel

Woooo. Lauren got home early today and is finished with her homework. What does that mean you ask? MORE CHAPTERS!

_Diclaimer: Nah, I'm too bored to write a disclaimer._

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was lying next to Edward, a blanket separating his cold body from mine. I looked over to the corner of the room, where Alice was rocking in the chair. On the floor, in front of her feet, was the shape-shifter. I shot Alice a questioning look and she glanced at Edward before standing up and coming to sit next to me.

Behind me I felt Edward shift and wrap his arms around me and press his lips to my hair. Alice looked down at me and smiled softly.

"We brought him back because Edward thought it would be a good idea to question him when he wakes up." I could feel Edward nodding behind me, and I felt when he slid away and stood up. I nodded to Alice.

"Who is he?" I asked, not able to thing of a better question. Edward walked around the bed and sat down next to Alice, clasping my hand in his and running his fingertip over my wrist. I smiled at him and he answered for Alice.

"His name is Fredrick. I've known him since we moved to Forks, and he was a great friend of mine, until he was turned into a shape-shifter. When he was turned he became very powerful, too powerful for his own good. I tried to help him, but all of the power went to his head and he didn't think he needed help from anyone." He looked past me, and across the room, a look of sadness and loss on his face. I squeezed his hand and he snapped out of it, looking down at me and smiling slowly.

Alice's eyes clouded over and her expression was distant. Edward and I waited quietly and expectantly until her vision was over. She licked her lips and turned towards us.

"Fredrick is going to wake up soon. We might want to protect Bella. I don't think he'll be filled with joy when he sees her. Edward wrapped his arm protectively around my shoulder and growled quietly at the sleeping figure. I pressed a kiss to his cheek and he squeezed me even tighter when Fredrick shifted on the floor. I smiled to myself and watched as Fredrick sat up slowly and stretched languidly like a cat. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room, his gaze finally settling on me. Edward stiffened and what happened next went quickly and without warning.

Fredrick sprung up from the floor and dove straight for me. The force of his body knocked me out of Edward's arms and on to the floor. He growled and kissed me savagely. I screamed but his lips muffled it. I looked frantically around the room and saw that Edward and Alice were frozen in place by something stronger than both of them.

"Just wait Bella. I'll get to you! It'll only take me a minute!" He gritted his teeth and struggled against the invisible force. I turned my attention back to the man – sorry, _shape-shifter_ – and tried to claw his eyes out. He pinned my hands to the ground and kept kissing me until I struggled and turned my head to the side. He screamed out a protest when he was flung backwards by Edward.

Edward let out a tearing growl and kicked Fredrick in the stomach with all the force he could muster. Fredrick grunted and flew backward, hitting the wall and sliding to the floor. Alice did a little cheer dance and stepped to the side, pulling me with her.

Edward picked Fredrick up and held him by the shirt collar so that they were nose-to-nose. With a warning look in his voice Edward yelled,

"Don't you EVER touch Bella AGAIN! I never want to see you anywhere NEAR HER!!" He shook Fredrick to emphasize his point. A growl ripped from his throat. "She's mine!" He shook Fredrick again and threw him into the chair that Alice was sitting in earlier. Fredrick frowned and shot back,

"I NEED her!" He yelled. "I can't control my power if I don't have her!!" Edward frowned and got close to Fredrick's face.

"What do you mean?" He whispered icily. I flinched at Fredrick's words. I'd had enough with people needing me. I just wanted to be with Edward for the rest of my life. No one else. I moved closer to Alice and she wrapped an arm around my waist, hugging me close as we watched Fredrick and Edward's exchange.

"What I mean is,_vampire,_" He spit out the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth just saying it, and continued. "She's my vessel and she's meant to hold my power until I need it. She is my soul mate, and she will be my vessel for all of time!" At the last words he dove at me again, grabbing my arms and kissing me. I felt an electric shock that I hadn't felt the first time he kissed me, and it sizzled in my blood, turning my body into one big electric charge, snapping and sparking. Edward pulled on Fredrick until he released me, and as quickly as the kiss had started he was out the window and gone. I collapsed and laid on the ground, propped up against the bed.

"What just happened?" I whispered. "I feel… different…" Edward was fuming and he paced as Alice explained slowly, what had happened.

"With that kiss, Bella, Fredrick claimed you as his vessel." I looked at her confusedly. "Whenever Fredrick changes, his magic is pulled through you, and the extra is stored in your mind. If a vessel is not strong enough, the force of the magic can ultimately kill you." Edward growled low, and menacing. I touched my lips and remembered the high feeling I got from the electric charge of that kiss. I frowned and knew that that same high feeling could get me killed.

* * *

Oh god. Poor Edward, think of what he's going through. So much happens to Bella and we all know that he fears for her… Awww. New chapter up soon. Be ready for it!

**-Lauren**


	16. Change

Back again? I knew you would be. I have those special mind powers… what are they called? OH, telepathy. Got it.

_**Disclaimer: I'M STEPHENIE MEYER! I SWEAR!!!**_

* * *

Edward's POV (yay!)

I could swear the Earth stopped spinning beneath my feet when Alice said that Bella was chained to Fredrick forever as his vessel. I knew that a vessel would be chained to a shape-shifter but I never thought it would happen to my Bella. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through Bella's hair, trying to sooth the stress that was practically oozing off of her. She smiled up at me, but it didn't reach her eyes, and that's what truly got to me. My sweet Bella was just so beautiful, but she always worried herself to death. I just wished that all of this were over so we could be together without anyone stopping us.

Alice continued, "We need to keep Bella in a safe place," I nodded and hugged Bella close to me. "Somewhere far away, and we need to get her away from Forks in a way so they can't track her." I nodded again and a thousand thoughts rushed through my mind, jumbling my train of thought, so I just put my chin on top of Bella's head and breathed in her sweet scent. She smiled at me and squeezed my hand, which served to only jumble my thoughts more. I looked back at Alice and said:

"We need to talk to Carlisle and the others, so they can help Bella. I'm sure they'll know what to do." Alice agreed and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Carlisle's number and talked to him quickly before slipping the phone back into her pocket and nodding sharply. Which means 'the plans are in order'. I nodded in response and looked back down at Bella.

Suddenly she convulsed and shook in my arms. She grabbed at her skull and fell to the floor, shaking and clutching her head. Alice yelped surprised and I dove down next to Bella, calling her name over and over, only to be met with choked screams and gurgles.

Bella's POV 

I fell to the floor when an electric shock ran through my body and brought my knees to the ground. I groped at my skull; it felt as if something was clawing my brain from the inside out. I let out a scream out but my throat wouldn't work. My brain went foggy and all thought left my mind. All that was left was a sharp, searing pain that was tearing me apart.

I felt Edward's hands on me but I felt as if I was swimming in a dark cold pool, yard from the surface. I kept pushing and swimming but I couldn't reach the top. My air was choked off and I slipped into the darkness, letting it engulf me. When I stopped fighting it, it embraced me and made my pain go away, letting me slip into a cool world of unawareness.

As soon as I was engulfed by the soothing darkness, I was jerked cruelly out and my head felt as if I had fell off of a one hundred-story building and landed upside down.

My body was shocked over and over again and the pain and heat went straight to my head. My mind hurt and my body convulsed over and over. I screamed and clenched my teeth, rolling until I was face down.

When my body stopped shaking and my mind wasn't reeling Edward pulled me into his arms and whispered soft reassuring noises. I wrapped my arms around his cold, comforting body and buried my face in his chest, crying softly. I took in a shaky breath and looked up at Alice.

"Wha… what just happened?" She frowned deeply, clasping my hand.

"I think Fredrick just made the first change with his vessel. No matter where you are, when he changes, this will happen," She motioned to me and scowled. "Unless you can control it, which only the best, most experienced vessels have been able to do." Edward tensed and I hugged him harder, trying to sooth his nerves.

"How do we get it to stop?" Edward growled. Alice shrugged and pulled out her phone, holding up a finger to signal that she needed a minute. I nodded and wiped at my eyes.

When she was done she slid the phone into her pocket and looked sadly at Edward. She frowned and started to speak.

"Carlisle said that the only way we can make Bella and un-vessel is to change her into…" She swallowed.

"…A vampire."

* * *

**OMGOMGOMG. That's all I have to say.**

**-Lauren**


	17. Vampires

And we're back. Time for another chapter!! This one might turn out to be an elevator music chappie though. Which, in other words, means that it's just a filler, and doesn't develop the story a whole bunch. Orrrr…. It might be the best chappie ever. We'll see! Oh and, special thanks to my friend Katelynn who gave me ideas and cookies when I was suffering from writers block.

_**Disclaimer: Wuahahaha. I AM STEPHENIE MEYER!! FEAR ME!**_

* * *

Bella's POV 

I held my breath and tried to keep the surprise from my eyes as I watched Edward. I waited for him to protest and I saw Alice was just as weary. He took a deep breath and blew up.

"NO!! NEVER, EVER,_EVER!!!_" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm NOT going to risk your life to, well, SAVE YOUR LIFE!" He paced back and forth quickly, the anger showing on his sharp features. His voiced quieted to a whisper, "I can't risk losing you." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "I can't lose you."

I choked back tears, and stood up, hugging him to me. "I won't leave you, but I need you to do this for me." I wiped at my eyes with the back of my hand. "I can't take the pain of being a vessel and knowing I'm chained to anyone but you…" He held me out at arms' length and ran his hands up and down my arms, soothing me. I smiled at him, and he returned it. Alice stood and walked over to us.

"Carlisle said that we should go back to the house, so we can make this a family decision. I think that it would be the best idea." Edward grimaced and looked down to the floor for a few moments, before looking back up and locking gazes with me. He nodded reluctantly.

"Fine, okay." He pulled me to him in a quick hug, pressing his lips to my forehead. He grabbed my hand and we walked out to his car. "Let's go."

When we got there, everyone was sitting in the, well, sitting room. (**A/N: Wow, big coincidence.) **I smiled at everyone, and each person seemed edgy and nervous about being around me. I held Edward's hand tighter and sat down on the couch. Carlisle nodded to me and I smiled back.

"Okay everyone." He said. "Now that we're all here, we need to decide what we think of Bella…" He paused, and swallowed before continuing, "… becoming a vampire." He smiled sadly at me. "Now before you decide, I want you to know that this might be the only way we can save her. As I informed you all, she has become a vessel and it seems that the only she can live without being a vessel is if she becomes a vampire." Everyone nodded, and Carlisle began again.

"Who thinks that Bella should become a vampire?" I waited, holding my breath. One by one, everyone except for Edward raised their hand. I let out a shaky breath and leaned on Edward, who was scowling at each and every person in the room. Carlisle nodded slowly, scanning the situation.

"Okay," He said, taking a deep breath. "Who's going to change her?" I bit my lip and looked at Edward, along with everyone else. He sighed, exasperated.

"You know I love you Bella." I nodded and held his hand tighter. "I will do it, but only because it's the only way I can keep you here with me." He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his next, smiling against his mouth. I pulled back and whispered to him,

"I love you Edward." He smiled solemnly.

"I know." He whispered, and hugged me tighter. I heard his fangs unsheathe and he pressed his lips to my neck. I sucked in a breath, bracing myself. He whispered against my neck,

"Don't tense up, sweet Bella." I looked down at his eyes, which had turned pure black, showing how really dangerous he could be.

He leaned his head down to my neck again and suddenly a sharp pain pierced my neck. My mind swirled and my thoughts jumbled together, in a rush of pain and thrill. I smothered a scream and hoped with all of my life that Edward could control himself. I sucked in a breath and my sight went foggy, my eyes misting over. The pain didn't cease and I could feel it curling to my toes, the violent energy rolling like fire through my body, licking at the tips of my fingers and mind. I let out a pained moan, and Edward's fangs slid out. I fell into darkness as I fell asleep in Edward's arms, my last thought of how much I loved and trusted him.

When I woke, I heard people talking in hushed voices. I listened in silence to what they were saying.

"Did it work? Is she a vampire?" I heard Alice ask. Someone growled and I couldn't tell who it was.

"I don't know." I felt someone's presence close to my face, and when they backed off I heard,

"No. It didn't work. Bella's not a vampire."

* * *

OMG. Thanks for helping me with the beginning Kate. LOVE YOU! 

**And all of you readers. You guys are great.**

**-Lauren**


	18. Stripped

Lauren's back. Sorry I didn't post this weekend. I was totally swamped with crap. BUT NOW I'M BACK!! YAY! So time for another chappie. Here we go!!! By the way. This chappie is based on a song called:

Stripped

by:

Shiny Toy Guns

* * *

I shot up from the surface I was laying on, and Edward tried to keep me down.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, looking around frantically for everyone else, noticing they circled the kitchen table I was laying on. Everyone was there, except for Carlisle. I gasped and gave Edward a hysterical look. He gazed down at me solemnly, taking hold of my hand and gripping it tightly.

"Why am I not a vampire? What happened?" Alice stepped forward and smiled sadly. "Something happened and Carlisle is trying to figure it out." I looked at her questioningly and she explained.

"When Edward bit you, something went wrong. We had to keep Edward from hurting you," Edward scowled and rushed out of the room, I heard a loud crashing noise coming from the kitchen, followed closely by another, then another. Emmett ran into the kitchen and I could hear he and Edward talking in hushed voices. Alice turned back to me,

"When we got Edward off of you, your neck was torn up," My hand went to the bite marks instinctively and I could feel it, though it had healed considerably due to the chemicals in Edward's saliva. Alice pulled my hand away from it.

"Something that had to do with Edward's saliva and your blood made him lose control. Carlisle said that it was a special combination between Edward and you that affected your change. If we were to do it again, someone else would have to do it…" I could hear Edward's frustrated yell from the other room, and I flinched. Alice grabbed my hand and swallowed.

"Edward isn't very happy about it." I looked at her with a mock look of disbelief on my face and she chuckled.

"I guess you could figure that out yourself." I tried to nod, but it only made my head throb more and my neck burn hotter. I smiled at Alice.

"Could we do it? I really don't want to die." Edward stormed in, fuming.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT, BELLA!" He yelled. "You will NOT die. I won't let you…" He whispered quietly. I frowned and felt his emotions tug at my heart.

I motioned for him to come by me and I hugged him to me, breathing his scent in. He shook with pent up emotion and I pulled him closer to me, trying to make him feel better. He kissed my cheek and suddenly a scream was ripped from my throat as I felt my head spin.

Edward yelled my name as I fell to the floor, gripping my head as a thousand needles were forced into my brain.

"Edward!" I yelled, but it got stuck in my throat and made me choke.

I was stripped of all feeling as I fell, deep into dark nothingness, which soothed my pain and ripped at my body at the same time. I fell continuously, and my vision became tunneled and Edward's yells faded until I couldn't hear him any longer. Just as fast as my feelings were stripped away, they fell onto my mind, crashing and making me fall to the floor, rolling and thrashing. I cried out, and I felt hands groping at my arms, irritating my heightened senses.

I screamed and it reached my mouth, coiling about the room and echoing back to me. I could see Edward's scared, shocked face, and it hurt me. I cringed, grabbing at my head again when my sight shattered into a thousand pieces, which speared my head and pounded at my mind.

I choked, and grabbed at my throat to no avail. My mind slipped into darkness as I started to fall asleep. Edward's arms snaked around me and I could hear voices that were fading rapidly. I heard Edward yell in outrage, and I was confused as to why. I heard muffled noises about my teeth and I ran my tongue over them. I gasped silently, reeling at the feelings that hit me when I felt what was there.

Fangs.

* * *

**HOLY CRAP!!! **

**Hahahahaha.**

**See you tomorrow.**

**BYE!**

**Lauren.**


	19. noooooo

Sorry to leave you guys hanging for so long. Too long in my opinion, but some of our teachers are what you would call "project happy" and they decided to give me grades that were lower than A's. Now I'm back though, so (random cheering) time for another chappie!

_Disclaimer: Yeah….. no._

* * *

I gasped and ended up biting my lip, which only served to draw blood. I licked it off with my tongue and tried to open my eyes. Everyone was staring at me in disbelief, most of their gazes locked on my mouth. Edward bent down and grabbed onto my hand clasping it tightly and running his finger over my lips. 

His frown deepened when he touched my fangs. He looked up at Carlisle and spoke quickly, but I caught just enough of the conversation to get the jist of it. Edward wanted Carlisle to look at my fangs, and make sure that I was okay.

Carlisle bent down, close to my face. He pulled back my lip and examined my fangs, poking and prodding at my sharp teeth.

Edward backed away and paced back and forth across the room. Alice frowned at him and looked back at my mouth. Carlisle moved onto my arms and ran his hand along my body, checking for, I don't know, bruises maybe? He stood up and nodded, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Wahth isth it?" I asked, and grimaced when I heard the lisp I had. Emmett started to laugh and I glared at him. Suddenly he shot back against the wall, hitting hard and sliding to the ground, with a hard thud. Edward stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw hit the floor.

"I think we know what she's capable of now." I looked at him with a surprised expression,

"Thath wassth me? I didn'th even do anthhing." Alice went over to Emmett and helped him up, looking him over.

"Thanks" He said, and wiped at his pants, getting up slowly. I looked down at my lap and blushed.

"I'm sthorry Emmetth, I didn'th mean to do thath." He smirked and walked over.

"S'no problem." I smiled and looked over at Edward, who was standing in the corner, deep in thought. I started to get up to go so I could go to the bathroom, but Edward walked over and held me down with a hand, shaking his head.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I don't want to do it here." He shot me a sarcastic smile and scooped me up in his arms.

"No. I can walk! I'm noth impared." I protested, and pushed at his arms. I was propelled across the room and Edward landed on his butt on the opposite side. I groaned when I hit the wall and I looked over to Carlisle.

"Whath justh happenedth?" He smiled and walked over, offering me a hand up. I took it and pushed myself up off of the ground.

"You're stronger than you were before." He put a hand on my upper arm, and squeezed my muscle. "Yes, just as I thought." I frowned and looked over at Edward guiltily.

"Sorry." He laughed softly.

"It's fine, sweet Bella." He got up and walked over, scooping me up in his arms and taking me towards the stairs.

"Were are we going?" I asked, happy I could find a sentence where I wasn't lisping.

"To the bathroom, as previously planned." He said, and set me down in front of the bathroom door. I laughed and hugged him.

"You're not going to come in tho see if I can go tho the bathroom by myselfth?" He smiled down at me and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"No. Now go." I nodded and turned into the bathroom.

When I was done I went out and started down the stairs. I turned though to the sound of my voice being called, from the last bedroom in the hallway, Edward's bedroom. I walked to the sound of his voice and found him sitting on his bed, patting the spot next to him. I walked over and sat down, scooting closer to him.

"Feeling better, darling Bella?" He asked, and pushed a lock of hair out of my face. I looked up at him for a moment and nodded. He smiled and pressed a quick kiss to my lips. When he pulled away I frowned and leaned up to press my lips against his.

He hesitated at first, and then kissed me back. I ran my hands around his sides and pulled him closer to me, reveling in how good he smelled and the cold comfort of his embrace. He ran a finger across my neck and it sparked something in me, something out of the norm, that flooded me, a feeling that was not mine, but made me want to bite Edward, desperately. A fiery, sparking feeling sank into my body and rushed through my veins, urging my to press my lips against Edward's neck. Before I knew what happened, I sank my fangs into his neck involuntarily, making him moan. He tried to push me away, resisting like my Edward would, but soon he was turning my head up to expose my neck. His fangs slid out and, ignoring my sound of protest, he sunk his fangs into my neck, not resisting his instincts any longer.

"Edward!! STOP!!" I screamed, but he held me in a vise-like grip, tightening his hands and moving his lips on my neck. I screamed again, and fought his grip, but he was too strong for me.

"Edward, PLEASE! Stop!" I cried, and he pulled his head back, his eyes dark and swimming with emotions that I couldn't begin to describe. He snarled quietly and wiped off his bottom lip.

"I can't." He whispered harshly.

* * *

OMFG! 

Lauren needs cookies!!!

It's important!!

lol.

--Lauren.


	20. Authors note again IMPORTANT

**Author's note.**

Hey everyone. Sorry to say that I won't be updating until Christmas/the day after. The 'rents decided to drag me up to the relatives house so we can have family time. Not so fun. Believe me, it'll be painful for the both of us when I'm gone, but I'll be sure to bring back a bunch of chapters. No way can they make me participate in their family time. I will not be sucked in!! NEVER! Ha. Anyway, I'll see you guys on Tuesday or Thursday.

-Lauren.

Comments-cookies.

: D


	21. The return

**Oookay. Back to the story.**

**Oh and, sorry Katelynn for not emailing you the last few chapters, I didn't think they were as good as the ones you read for me. Thanks a lot. This wouldn't be a good story with out yooou.**

**Ha. **

* * *

I screamed and thrust Edward off of me, sending him sailing through the air, and across the room. He landed with a thud against the opposite wall before he stood up and strode towards me, his eyes lethal.

"How dare you, you stupid, _stupid _human!"

He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me against his chest, his face close to mine.

"You'll regret that." He whispered and threw me onto the ground.

I hit the ground hard, and felt his foot on my chest. The air grew cold and the space around him sizzled and popped, crackled and snapped.

His features changed slowly, his nose elongating and his hair lightening until he looked exactly like someone I knew, someone who had put his power inside of me, and let it fester and tear at my head. Someone I loathed, and someone who pushed a burden upon me, whether I wanted it, or could even handle it. He was the shape-shifter, Fredrick.

He smiled at the shock that was apparent on my face.

"Hello again Isabella, you didn't think I would leave you alone, now did you?"

I glared at him, and wished that somehow I suddenly evolved laser vision so I could burn a hole right through his chest.

"I didn't think you would leave me alone, I wished."

I scoffed and grabbed his ankle, twisting it around and tossing him towards the ground. He grunted and landed hard, me onto of him.

"But Bella. Think of what we have together… you are mine for eternity."

I frowned and pressed the heel of my hand into his throat until he stopped laughing.

"In case you didn't notice, Fredrick, darling, I'm not going to live that long. After all, I am just a _stupid _human. By the way, speaking of people we're going to be with for eternity, what the hell did you do with my Edward?"

He smiled up at me, and earned a slap on the face. He frowned and shifted until he freed a hand, rubbing his cheek.

"He's off tracking your scent, somewhere in North Dakota, and of course you'll live that long, you _are _a vessel after all."

I laughed, and my fangs slid out.

"In case you didn't notice, _shape-shifter_ I am not your vessel anymore."

He grabbed me by the shoulder and flung me off of him, getting up quickly and pressing his body weight down on me. He looked at me with a surprised look for a moment, but recovered quickly and pressed a hand down against my throat.

"Listen for a moment to what I have to say sweet Bella. You are very beautiful,"

He ran his finger down my cheek.

"and that vampire doesn't deserve you… not like I do. We are meant to be together Isabella, I can feel it in my soul."

To emphasize his point, he pressed his lips against mine. I bit down hard on his lip and pushed my fists against his chest, pounding hard against his rib cage.

"Get off of me!" I screamed, but his mouth muffled my yell. With one last burst of adrenaline I threw him off of me and across the room. He recovered quickly and had me held against his chest in a single moment.

"Though I'd love to stay here and kiss you all day, Bella, I must go. But be sure that I will come back for you, and we will be together for eternity and then some."

He blew me a kiss before sending a fist through the window, and jumping out into the woods.

* * *

**Yay.**

**So now children, remember! That little button in the corner holds all of the answers! Let's see. Since I am a nice author and not one to hold hostage situations, I say one review and I'll post the next chapter. Maybe two, but no more.**

**That doesn't mean you shouldn't post five million billion comments though!!**

**Tally ho!**

**Lauren.**


	22. A life for a life

**Chappie time! Sorry I only posted one chapter yesterday, a bunch of people asked for my help, and how could I refuse? I love helping people write stories! Now I'm here though and I hope you like this chapter!!**

**By the way, flames? Thanks, now let's see something you wrote. XD**

* * *

I ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone off of the hook, punching in Edward's cell number.

I stared incredulously at it when it didn't ring at all. Only then did I notice that the phone cord was cut in half, disconnecting the phone from the wall. I stared around me, and ran through the house, locking doors and shutting window blinds. When I was done I sat down in the living room and pulled my knees to my chest.

A thousand thoughts rushed through my mind as I sat there, and unluckily for me, I didn't see the figure creeping out of the shadows.

Suddenly there was a hand clasped over my mouth and fingers wrapped about my wrist. A small chuckle sounded behind me before my head was jerked backwards, until I could see the ceiling, and the face of the person restraining me. Gasping I shifted and bit down on flesh, sinking my normal teeth into skin.

Struggling away I backpedaled across the room. Reaching the wall I stared back at the person clutching at their hand, and swearing a blue streak.

"Nathaniel!" I yelled, pressing my back up against the wall and keeping a careful eye trained on him. He let out a low growl and tore off his shirt, wiping some of the blood away from his wound. I couldn't help feeling satisfaction at seeing him wounded, it just made me feel better about this whole situation.

"Well, aren't you just and obvious little angel tonight, Bella." He retorted, before taking the bloodied shirt and tossing it carelessly in the other direction. I bit back a groan, knowing I would have to clean up the blood later, when Charlie got home.

Suddenly I remembered.

"What the hell did you do with Charlie?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Oh, nothing." He replied, tapping a long finger against his cheek. A smile curved his mouth slowly, making my stomach churn. All of a sudden he lunged at me, grabbing my wrist and dragging me back across the room.

"No!" I yelled, and twisted out of his grip. His fist slammed into my chest, sending me skidding along the floor. **(A/N: Ooooh. Floor burn. Not cool.) **I recovered quickly, getting up and lunging at him, sending us both sprawling on the floor.

He growled and threw me off of him, making me land on my side. I made no attempt to get up, but instead swung my leg around, aiming for his rib cage.

My foot connected with a sickening _crack, _making him groan and throw himself at me, his fist heading for my skull. Seconds before his fist hit my face, I grabbed his hand between mine and twisted, breaking his wrist.

He landed on the floor with a thud, a shout tearing from his throat. The bones in his wrist had torn through his skin, his wrist now completely massacred.

His breathing slowed and I stepped closer, cautiously. He lifted his head, and I backed up a few steps. He motioned for me to stop and began to speak.

"To bad I have to kill Charlie now." The ground shifted beneath my feet, making me nauseated. My eyes widened and I stared down at him.

"What do you mean?" I whispered, my throat closing and tears moistening my eyes. "Where's Charlie? What did you do with him, you monster!" I stared down at him, desperate, cynical look in my eyes.

"Nothing… yet." He hissed, barely audible. "but once they know I'm dead, they'll kill him for me." I gasped and fell to my knees.

"No. No, you can't. You're a criminal!" I screamed, my vision blurring from the tears freely flowing from my eyes. He smiled solemnly.

"The only crime I ever committed was loving you Bella. Nothing more, and now Charlie has to die." His eyes fluttered closed and his breathing hitched.

"No!" I yelled, wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"A life," He whispered. "For a life." before his eyes closed and he stopped breathing.

* * *

**Erm. WOW!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**And um, Kwanza, and Hanukkah, and etc.**

**BYE!**

**-Lauren.**


	23. Bodies and Needles

**OH GOD!**

**I just thought of the best idea EVER! Thanks to Katelynn, you know, the one with the imaginary cookies? Yup. She's right here next to me. Everyone wave and say 'Hi Katelynn!' ….**

**Good. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

I woke up to my head throbbing, my limbs aching. Pressing a hand to my forehead, I sat up and looked around.

The room I was in was definitely not a room in the Cullen household. It was cold and damp, the walls stone, like the floor. I swung my legs off the table I was sitting on and hopped on to the floor.

Looking around me, I saw the outline of a door. I walked over to it and noticed that it was metal, cold, and unluckily for me, it had no doorknob. I pressed on it, and ran my hands down to see if anything would happen. No luck.

I pulled back my fist and swung, hitting the door with a bang, nearly shattering my hand. I gasped and shook my hand, trying to get the sting to disperse. Thinking again, I swung my leg around and kicked the door with all of my might. It rang, but it didn't even budge.

Frustrated, I turned around and walked back to the table, sitting back down to think about how I would get out. Tapping my finger against my chin, I scanned the room, and then rescanned it again.

I crossed my legs, and spun myself on the table, getting a look behind me…

at the body lying on the floor.

* * *

**Wow, wouldn't that be a horrible cliffy? I'm too nice though, and I love you readers. So, onward young battalion, ONWARD!!!**

* * *

I held my breath and squinted in the dim light, trying to get a better look. Vaulting off of the table, I stepped forward, closer to the person. Since the person was lying facedown, I inched over and flipped them over on their back, wiping the hair out of their eyes.

"who-" I stopped, seeing the familiar features.

"Charlie?!" I yelled, shaking him.

It couldn't be Charlie… but then again…

I stepped back slowly, shaking my head in disbelief.

Suddenly my back bumped into something soft and human-like.

"I see you've found your father Isabella." Fredrick said, his breath hot against my neck, making my skin prickle.

"What did you do to him?" I hissed, trying to step away.

He wrapped his long fingers around my arm.

"Oh nothing, just some unconsciousness serum." He cooed, running a finger down my neck.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I yelled, wrenching away from him and turning around to face him.

"Bella," He said, keeping totally cool and impersonal.

"Why such an outburst?" I shot him an incredulous look and sighed, frustrated.

"How can you not know?" I growled.

"Every other freaking sentence, some one makes a pass at me, or turns me into a vessel, or a vampire, or kidnaps my father, or tries TO KILL ME! I'm sort of having a bad day!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. "Actually, MORE LIKE A BAD WEEK!"

He chuckled, and something in me snapped.

"SHUT UP! DON'T EVEN TRY MY PATIENCE!"

I lunged and wrapped my hands around his neck, pressing my thumbs down against his throat. He made a strangled gurgling noise, and my fangs slid out. **(A/N: remember those?) **

"Are you done laugthing?" I lisped, venom in my voice. He nodded and I let go, backing off.

"Now let Charlie and me go." He stalked forward, grabbing at me, tangling his hand in my hair.

"Never." He hissed, and threw me back against the wall. I hit the wall hard, and slid down, ending up in a sitting position on the floor.

"Ow." I squeaked out, my fangs sliding back in. He frowned at me and snapped his fingers twice.

Two large men ran in and lifted me up by each shoulder, dragging me across the floor to the table in the center of the room.

Setting me down, one of the men strapped my arms and legs to the table and pulled out a needle. My eyes widened and I gasped.

He smiled cruelly and stuck the needle in my arm, pushing the liquid in slowly.

I let out a gurgled scream and struggled against the restraints, and slowly my vision blurred and went dark.

* * *

**Finito!**

**Buhbye. **

**Kudos to Katelynn.**


	24. The Waking

**Ladies and Gentlemen: I apologize.**

**PROFUSELY! I am sosososososo sorry I haven't updated lately. I know that I'm going to lose bunches of readers and I'm going to have to suffer the consequences.**

**BUT FOR ALL OF YOU OUT THERE STILL: READ READ READ!!!!!!**

I woke up slowly, my mind filled with a fog of nothing. Pressing a hand to my forehead I sat up and looked around. Thinking briefly 'where am I?' I swung my legs off the table.

But they didn't move.

My mind still muddled I grabbed my left leg with my hand and shook it.

Nothing happened.

I let out a frantic yelp and twisted violently, to no affect. Letting out a yell of rage I banged my fists against my legs and screamed at the top of my lungs.

A woman ran in, clad in a white robe with a dark black mask covering her face. Her hands were covered with sleek black gloves and she ran her fingers down my legs. Sliding the mask off of her face, her features contorted into a frown. Looking into her eyes I clawed at her arms and she jumped back, clutching the black bag she held to her chest.

"What do you want?" I growled. She frowned and glanced down at my arm.

"I see your injection port has faded." She said.

"Bitch in the white robe say what?" I said dryly, turning to look around the room.

"Well…" She said, reaching into her bag and producing a cheap looking plastic clipboard. "It seems that since your injections have stopped, the port has also faded."

She nodded to herself and looked up, tsking when she saw the fierce look on my face.

"Bella. It's been a year now that you've been getting the injections. You were scheduled for your last injection yesterday. Now that it's over, the place we've been giving them will fade." Mouth agape, I nearly fell off of the table. The first thought that shot through my clouded mind was Edward.

"A year?" I whispered.

"Yes, Bella, it's been a year." Shocked, I sat completely still, my gaze boring into her, making her flinch.

I let out a wounded sound and wrapped my arms around myself. What had happened in the last year. Where is Edward now? What happened? How come I don't remember?

"Bella… Bella… BELLA!" The woman yelled, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said, as a tear escaped my eye and slid down my cheek, landing on the floor.

"You're free to leave now. The immobilizing serum will wear off of your legs any second now and then you can go." I stared at her, the tears falling freely now.

"Go where?!" I sobbed out, putting my face in my hands.

"Anywhere." She said, smiling faintly. "You live here. We're still in Forks. Just underground."

I gasped and vaulted off of the table. "Which way is out?" I yelped.

She pointed to a large steel door and I rushed over to it, yanking it open and running into the large, fluorescent lighted hallway. I noticed a faint glowing exit sign, and ran down the hallway, the desperation to be out sinking into my bones. My very soul.

When I reached the sign, I hooked a right and ran up the stairs, throwing open the door and felt myself thrust into a light too bright for my eyes. I put my hands above my eyes and ran blindly through the buildings, finding myself a mile from my house. And Charlie.

Wait. Charlie! I had no idea what had happened to him. Just the thought of Charlie dead was enough to bring tears to my eyes. I ran all the faster.

Seeing the sight of my house I laughed with joy and flung open the door.

"Charlie!" I yelled, stopping dead in my tracks when I noticed what the house looked like.

Cobwebs everywhere, the stairs were falling apart and the empty rooms were filled with dust and the smell of emptiness. Looking around I noticed that all that was left in the house was… nothing.

Everything was gone, including Charlie. Crying out in desperation I ran back outside, and jumping in to my truck. Luckily I still had my keys.

Fumbling with my keys I shoved them into the ignition, and sped off towards the Cullen household.

When I got there I jumped out of the truck and ran blindly towards the door, pounding on the front and biting my lip while I waited.

Suddenly the door was opened and I stared into the eyes of Edward, and the girl wrapped around him.

**OMGOMGOMGOMG.**

**I LOVE THIS CHAPPIE!**

**-Lauren.**


	25. Reunited

**Hey everyone. I'm back again. W00t. Just want you guys to know that I might have to end this chapter early because I'm working on my laptop and they power will go out eventually. Hopefully my battery will last out long enough... **

**Disclaimer: Me an author? HA.**

I stepped away slowly, mumbling what could've been an apology. Edward's jaw hit the ground and the girl slowly separated herself from him, untangling her arms and stepping forward.

"Who are you?" She asked, glaring at me. My eyes teared up and I continued to back away, my heel slipping on the edge of the steps.

"I... um... well... I'll just go." I babbled, whirling around and striding away quickly. I began to cry, despite my attempts to hold back, and I wiped my eyes, dipping my head. Suddenly I was stopped my a strong hand, and spun around. I was so close to Edward's face, I was overwhelmed with a sudden rush of feelings, whether good or bad I couldn't tell.

He ran his thumb along my cheek, wiping a stray tear away.

"Bella, I thought you were dead..." He whispered, his face blank.

"Well I'm not." I replied, just as quietly. A faint, ghost of a smile flickered across his features for a moment, and just as quickly it was gone.

"I knew you'd come back." He said, almost as if to himself. I frowned.

"Obviously you weren't anticipating it today." I shot back, glancing pointedly at the girl on the porch, her hand on her hip. He looked down at me, surprised etched in his features.

"Bella?" He asked, laying a hand on my shoulder. "I had no idea where you were for a year..." I pulled away, choking up.

"So you just gave up?" I asked. "Is that it?" He shook his head, trying to pull me near to him again.

I held my hands out against his chest, keeping a distance between us.

"It doesn't matter if you found someone new Edward." I said, lying through my teeth. "The only important thing to me now is where's Charlie and what happened to my house." He began to protest, but when the girl behind him cleared her throat, he simply nodded, stepping back.

"Come inside. Please." He said, motioning towards the house. I debated for a moment, looking back at the girl, who simply shrugged. I sighed deeply then glancing back at Edward I nodded.

He smiled and put a hand at the small of my back, directing me forward.

When inside, Edward called out to the others.

"Everyone, some see who's here!" He said, no happiness, nor sadness in his voice. He turned to me, and then to the girl, seemingly making a decision in his head.

"Bella, this is Laura. Laura this is Bella." Laura inclined he head towards me, and then strode out. Edward looked at me and sighed.

Alice was the first one to walk in, chatting animatedly with someone still in the other room, a smile plastered on her face. She turned her head towards me, and her smile dissolved.

"BELLA!" She yelled, jumping at me and wrapping her arms around me. Alice always had a way of improving my mood, and that didn't change today. I smiled and she jumped up and down.

"Oh god Bella! We thought you were gone forever!" She said, hugging me tighter.

"I know." I said to her, her good mood improving mine. I smiled widely, and seeing that Alice could make me happy in a way he couldn't, Edward stormed out broodingly. Alice chuckled and held me out at arms length.

"Don't let him fool you," She said quietly, "he's been missing you this whole time. We all have." I nodded slowly, still thinking of Laura.

"What about..." I started, looking towards the doorway that Laura had left through.

"Oh, don't worry about her. Edward is oblivious to her come-ons. He won't stop talking about you."

I nodded, doubt still swirling through my mind. Alice stopped smiling suddenly and tried to direct me towards the kitchen.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, looking around.

"Who's here?" A scruffy voice asked, and a man stepped in. I gasped, looking up at him, stumbling back.

"Charlie?" I whispered, and suddenly I ran into the edge of a table, cutting my hip, and drawing blood. Suddenly his eyes changed... and fangs protruded through his open lips. I tripped, falling to the floor, and he lunged at me.

I screamed and Edward dashed back into the room, trying to pull Charlie off of me. Charlie growled, but he was no match for Edward and Alice. Alice called for Emmett. Emmett ran in, and his eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Bella?" He asked, but Edward interrupted him.

"Just get Charlie out of here!" He yelled through clenched teeth. Emmett nodded and pulled Charlie through the doorway to the kitchen.

"Charlie's alive?" I gasped, and Edward nodded solemnly.

"More importantly," Alice said. "is that he's a vampire, and you, Bella, changed him."

**Whoa. WHOA. Awesome.**

**I'll see you guys latter.**

**-Lauren.**


	26. Good Morning

I woke up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with my fists. I sighed, turning over. The crisp smell of fresh air crept into my nose. Suddenly chilled by a gust of air, I yanked the blanket over my head and slid down on the bed to keep warm.

Blanket?

Bed?

Where was I?

Frankly I was a bit tired of wondering where the hell I was. I was sick of waking up totally confused, unaware whether or not I was in danger, so I flung the blanket off my legs and tossed the pillow out of my way, heading straight for the door.

I flung the door open, marching down the hallway past closed doors and pictures, mirrors and decorative plants. I yawned, less sleepy now that I had been stirred from sleep by the fact that I was again in an unfamiliar place. I strode down the stairs, moving into an open sitting room that seemed a bit more familiar, but not quite. I heard Edward talking to himself in another room, so I headed that way.

As soon as he saw me, several moods crossed his face – some good, some bad. I put my hands on my hips, glaring at him, not caring if my bad mood was taken out on him.

"Good morning Bella." He greeted me. I scowled.

"Where am I? How come I woke up in a random bed not knowing where the hell I was?" I spat at him, advancing towards him. He chuckled, but as soon as he saw how pissy my mood was, he stopped.

"Bella, Bella." He soothed. "We are no where out of the ordinary."

"Oh really?" I replied. "Then how come I don't know where we are, and why am I waking up in some bed that I don't remember getting into?"

"Well," Edward said, "This is my house, and that was my bed you were sleeping in." My jaw hit the floor. Edward laughed quietly to himself at my expression.

"Did I... Did we...?" I stuttered, not knowing the words to use to verbalize my confusion. He shook his head and walked towards me.

"Of course we didn't, sweet Bella." I nodded slowly, lowering myself into a hard wooden chair. He came forward and took my hand in his own, looking down at me.

"I moved into this house when the other's couldn't deal with my sulking about you. After all, I did lose you." I looked up at him, but I couldn't reply before I could hear a door in another room opening.

Into the kitchen strode none other then Laura. Wrapped in a towel, her damp hair hung down to her shoulders, framing a face that was beautiful without any makeup. I scowled and looked up towards Edward, gouging his reaction to the half-naked Laura.

He seemed totally calm as he slipped my hand back into my lap and stepped away. I sighed in disgust, quietly to myself.

"I'll go away. Bye." I said hurriedly and showed myself out of the kitchen, walking up the stairs and into the room I woke up in.

Pulling off my dirty jeans and laying them across a chair, I slid under the covers and closed my eyes. Soon enough I heard footsteps approaching my room, and I wiggled deeper under the covers.

"Bella? Are you in here?" Edward asked, opening the door and stepping in. I remained silent. Edward walked over, "Bella, dear, what are you doing?" Again I said nothing. Edward sighed and pulling the sheets off of me.

"Excuse me? I AM NOT WEARING PANTS!" **[A/N: lol. Go Bella. **Edward's face remained blank as he pulled the covers back over me, and instead sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know what has gotten into you Bella." He said, no emotion in his voice. I said nothing.

After five minutes of silence Edward decided he had nothing else to say and got up, swiftly leaving the room with a soft click of the door. I sighed and pulled the blankets tighter to my chin, debating what was happening between Edward and Laura.

A soft knock sounded at my door, but I ignored it, thinking it was Edward. I slowly drifted off to sleep lulled by the breeze coming in through the window.

I groaned swiping a hand across my face as I woke up. Something shifted next to me and an arm wrapped around my waist. I scooted closer thinking it was Edward and I turned over, not opening my eyes.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"Mmm." I was answered with and a soft kiss was placed upon my lips, tender but firm. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning into him. He shifted and pulled me closer with his hand, putting his fingers on my cheek in a light caress. When the kiss ended, I pulled away, smiling.

"We finally meet, beautiful." An unfamiliar voice said and my eyes shot open.

"Who..?" I asked when my eyes met two dark green eyes. I frowned slightly and rubbed my eyes. The eyes were surrounded by pale skin, slashed with two straight, black eyebrows. His hair was mussed, midnight black and curled, a single lock falling across his forehead.

Who was he?

I had no idea.


	27. Aqua Blue

**Omigosh, I'm so so so so so sorry that I've been gone for a really long time, but so much stuff came up that I haven't had anytime for my story. Sad for both me and you right? cries a teeny bit Anyway, I'm back now, and I want you guys to read my story cause frankly I LOVE IT!!**

**Throws around cookies YAY! Now, go! Go and read!**

I searched my mind for any clue to who the stranger was, but came up with nothing.

"Who? Wha...?" I rubbed my fists against my eyes, analyzing his face carefully. Still nothing. I sighed in frustration and tried to pull slightly away from him.

"You're so beautiful when your frustrated." He said, smiling at me.

I shook my head, debating whether to keep calm, or jump out of the bed running and screaming. I stuck with the former. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"Who is it?" The stranger called. I hit him on the arm. "Ow, what was that for?" He said, rubbing his arm.

"You're not even supposed to be here! What will Edward think?" He smirked. "What?" I asked, frowning at him.

"We'll give him something to think about." He said, pulling me against him chest, and pressing his lips to mine... right when Edward walked in.

"What the HELL is going on?!" I heard him yell, slamming the door behind him, or at least that's what I assumed, because I couldn't see anything but the stranger's face, he was still kissing me... and it wasn't such a bad thing... it felt wonderful...

Wait! What am I thinking? I love Edward. And he loves m... does he love me anymore? He sure didn't seem like it when I came back. I sighed, and the stranger pulled me closer to him, thinking I was sighing due to him. Maybe I could use this stanger to my advantage...

"BELLA! What is THIS?!" Edward yelled, nearly rattling the lamp off the bedside table. Just then Laura burst through the door and her eyes scanned the room until she noticed me on the bed. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth turned down into a scowl.

"I see your... busy. I can leave." She said, and flipped her blond hair back over her shoulder while striding out of the room. The stranger broke the kiss and rolled away from me, still running his hand up and down my back in a light caress. He smiled at me and rolled over on his back, facing Edward.

"SETH!" Edward bellowed, an outraged look upon his face. The stranger grinned, and rolled out of the bed, walking over to Edward. "What are you doing with Seth?" Edward asked, looking pointedly at me. I thought, this is my time to get back at Edward for not loving me anymore.

I got up and walked over to Seth, running my hand down his chest, and kissing his shoulder.

"You were there for some of it Edward, you should know." I said to him icily, and Seth grinned. I thought I heard Edward growl, but I must've imagined it, because I had just realized I was standing there in nothing but a bra and underwear. Not very concealing bra and underwear.

Hiding my embarrassment, I walked across the room and slid into a pair of jeans, once Edward had stormed out quite huffily. That obviously made me smile. Casually I walked over to Seth and asked,

"How do you know Edward?" He shrugged.

"Well, we've been roomies of a sort for a while now. He moved in with me, when we met in a coffee shop one time." I raised an eyebrow.

"You let Edward move in with you because you met him in a coffee shop one time?" He chuckled and it reminded me of Edward, I scowled and removed that thought from my mind.

"No, no." He said. "We met, and he looked so down that I wanted to help him, he said he needed a place to live, and I said I needed someone to help pay rent, so we agreed on sharing living quarters." I nodded. "Do you wanna go somewhere else and talk?" He asked, setting his hand on the doorknob. I nodded again and followed him downstairs and into the kitchen where I could hear conversation going on between two hushed voices -- Edward... and Laura. I frowned and walked in. The conversation ceased.

"Hey Edward, Bella and I are heading out." Edward's eyes narrowed but he nodded nonetheless. I smiled and Seth put his hand on my elbow.

"Where to?" Edward asked, pulling away from Laura when she tried to wrap her stupid little body around him. God I hated her.

"Aqua Blue." He said, smirking at Edward's sour reaction. I tried not to react to the name. Aqua Blue was and always will be one of the hottest clubs around. Vampire/human clubs that is. Just the name sent chills down my spine.

"We should go with you!" Laura exclaimed, jumping up and doing a little wiggle that got Edward's attention. His mood changed suddenly.

"Of course we should." Edward said. Laura cheered and ran upstairs, stopping only to turn around and say that she needed to find something amazing to wear.

"She's got a point, Bella and I are gonna go and get something for her to wear." He said winking at me. "Of course I'll just be taking it off of her later, but oh well." Edward made a choking sound, and nearly fell of his chair. That satisfied me.

"Okay let's go." I said breezily. "Edward, Seth and I will meet Laura and you there." I said, half glaring, half smiling at him. He nodded, with a strained look on his face.

When we got to the store I looked around at the lack of fabric on all of the clothes, and smiled. Eat your heart out Edward. I mentally cheered myself on and walked towards a black dress I saw.

Nearly see through, it had a plunging neck line and the bottom was cut at a diagonal, ending in the middle of the thigh. A belt wrapped around the waist, and the back of the dress dipped down to where the small of the back would be. It was tight, it was hot, and I was going to wear it to piss off Edward. A/N: I'm putting a link for the dress on my page.

I put it on and walked out to show Seth. His jaw dropped and he nearly tripped over the display he was walking by.

"Like it?" I asked, doing a little spin and grinning.

"Like it?" He asked. "Screw Edward and Laura, let's get a motel room." I laughed and went back to take it off and pay for it.

When we got to Aqua Blue I looked around. The place had changed. Nearly everything was black, except for the floor, the floor was blue. Not normal blue, but electric aqua blue. Hence the name of the club.

The whole vampire/human thing? It was a place where people, normal humans go to pretend to be vampires. Which makes it sort of a safe haven for real vampires... sort of safe. The couldn't bite people of course, but they could make fun of them, and sit around with their guard down for a while.

Normal people went there too, the music was good and the club was popular. Everyone wanted to be there, vampire impersonator of not. Plastic fangs or not.

I went into the bathroom and changed, and when I came back out Seth and I went to find Laura and Edward. We found them sitting at a little table in the corner with five other people.

"Hey guys." Seth greeted them, and slid into a chair. I picked one next to him, and Edward, and sat down. When Edward saw me, he stopped talking and stared at me, at a loss for words. I smiled to myself, and mentally thought, yes! I win! Eat that Edward.

"He..ey Bella." He said, his voice strained.

"Hi Edward." I said, and turned towards Seth.

"Wanna rock?" He asked, and pulled me out onto the dance floor. The music pounded and throbbed, moving my body, making me dance instinctively. Seth pulled me to him by my hips, and we swayed and danced to the music, our bodies plastered together. People backed up and formed a circle around us, and my eyes fluttered closed, my bodies movement taking over. When I opened my eyes and looked up, we were the only ones left on the dance floor, pressed tightly together. I blushed, and Seth pressed a hard kiss against my mouth.

"I'll be right back." He whispered against my cheek, and walked away, disappearing in the crowd. I smiled and turned in a circle, stopping when I noticed Edward standing at the edge of the crowd, fuming. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone started clapping, closing in on me. Edward stormed off, disappearing through the crowd, similar to the way Seth had. I shrugged and basked in the waves of clapping from the crowd of people that had witnessed Seth and I dancing.

Suddenly everyone started screaming. A large group was gathering in a corner, horror etched on their faces. I ran over to see what was going on.

What I saw was a dead body, two puncture marks in the neck.

"Bella, we have to get out of here." Seth said.

**Holy motherfreaking shit on shitting toast!! RUN BELLA!! runs like a mofo and starts another chappie**


End file.
